


Love is Blind

by Jemilla



Series: Historical Lams [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, Fluff and Angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemilla/pseuds/Jemilla
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are in love during a time when their relationship could get them killed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Historical Lams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One

Alexander's Pov

I felt as if my legs were slowly getting heavier as I reluctantly made my way towards where Aaron Burr was standing, waiting for me. After a restless night of thousands of thoughts running through my head, I almost felt as if I regretted agreeing to this dual.

If I died today, John would be heartbroken, and Eliza would be alone. I didn't even tell her that I was doing this, which makes it even worse. John, on the other hand, was fully aware of where I am and he's probably worried to death.

I took a deep, nervous breath as I came to stand in front of Aaron. He gave me a polite smile and reached out to shake my hand. As we shook hands, Aaron's smile disappeared, and he sighed. He pulled his hand away and slid it into his pocket.

"Thanks for showing up, Alexander, but I don't think I can do this today. Theodosia was very ill this morning, and I need to take care of her," Aaron said, turning his gaze to the ground.

I held back a smile.

"Of course, I understand completely," I told him.

He gave me a grateful smile before turning to talk to some people he brought along with him. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked away.

I was in a hurry to tell John the good news about the dual, so I walked twice as fast. When I arrived, I knocked on the door twice before stepping back. I was a little surprised at how quickly the door opened, and there stood John.

His face lit up at the sight of me and he jumped forward to hug me. I felt John smiling against my neck, and I ran a hand through his hair, lightly patting his head.

"You're okay, Alex I was so worried," he whispered.

"Wait, since you're okay, does that mean you shot Aaron?" John asked, stepping back to get a better look at me.

I shook my head.

"No, he canceled because his wife was sick."

"I don't really care what happened, I'm just so relieved you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if you died," he told me truthfully, and I even noticed how his eyes were watering.

I glanced behind me to make sure no one was watching before grabbing John's hand and leading him inside. I immediately pulled him back into my arms.

"Hey hey, it's going to be alright. I'm fine," I muttered, gently rubbing his back.

"You really worry too much, John," I said jokingly, as he pulled me towards his bedroom.

We sat down at the end of his bed, and John turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but worry about you."

I rubbed my thumb across his hand. "It's okay. I find it cute."

John blushed as he asked quietly, "Would you mind staying tonight?"

I smiled at him. "I would love to."

We spent the next few hours talking and asking each other questions as if it had been weeks since we last talked, and not merely a day.

"So how's Eliza?" John asked, sitting crossed-legged on the bed in front of me.

"She's fine," I replied.

"Does she have any idea about us?"

I shook my head. "She'll probably be suspicious though when I don't return tonight."

John looked guilty. "You don't have to stay," he whispered.

I used two fingers to lift his chin.

"No, I want to," I reassured him.

He offered me a small smile, before lifting up part of the sheets and gesturing for me to lie down. We both laid down under the covers together, and I took my time looking at John.

He truly was beautiful, and I have no clue what I ever did to deserve him. John blushed at the attention and tried to hide his face in his hands.

I chuckled at him and eased his arms down so I could look him in the eyes.

"Please don't hide your face, John," I whispered, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Thanks for staying," he muttered, as his eyes fluttered shut.

I smiled softly. "I promise I won't leave."


	2. Chapter Two

Alexander's Pov

I left John's house around six o'clock the next morning, wanting to get home before Eliza woke up. To my dismay, I found her waiting for me in the living room when I arrived.

"Where have you been?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms.

I nervously shuffled my feet. I really hadn't expected her to be up when I got back, so I hadn't thought of a lie to tell her.

"I, uh, was out late drinking with John and crashed at his place last night. I know you don't like it when I come home drunk," I stuttered out.

Eliza let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I just worry about you, you know that right? I love you, Alexander," she told me.

I gave her a sweet smile. "Of course I do."

Eliza gestured towards the chair next to her. "Sit down, would you?"

I nodded and did as she asked.

"Why have you been disappearing so often?" she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she stared at the fire burning in the fireplace across from us.

"And you always seem so distant nowadays," my wife added.

I sighed as I fumbled in my mind for something to say.

"It's just that work has been so stressful these past few weeks, so I've been talking to George Washington a lot more. He's kind of like my mentor," I told her.

Eliza seemed to buy it, and she got up and gave me a hug. I stood up and leaned into the hug, pressing my nose to her neck.

I was honestly so lucky to have Eliza. She always knows just what to say, and is always there for me. Which makes me feel even worse about cheating on her with my best friend.

"You're the best of wives and best of women," I whispered into her ear softly.

Eliza blushed bright red and giggled a little. She leaned forward a bit to press her lips softly to mine, and even though it didn't feel quite right, I leaned into it as enthusiastically as I could.

After a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled warmly at me.

"While I was waiting for you, I made breakfast," she told me, before stepping away and walking into the kitchen, leaving me alone with my guilt.


	3. Chapter Three

John's Pov

Around eleven o'clock, I decided to go for a late-night walk around the city. I pulled on my coat and thought about inviting Alexander to join me, but thought better of it. I didn't want to bother him and Eliza.

A few leaves fluttered down from the trees above me and down onto the street. I shivered against the chilly wind and pulled my jacket tighter around me. I had tried to go to sleep around ten o'clock but just ended up tossing and turning.

I stared up at the moon and stars, and couldn't help but smile. I walked until I was passing a few restaurant buildings and empty alleyways. I almost had to do a double-take when I passed a dark alleyway where two women were standing, kissing.

I unintentionally let out a gasp, causing the two women to jump apart and spin around to face me.

"How much did you see?" the shorter woman asked me, sounding nervous.

"Not much. Just you two kissing," I replied quietly. "But don't worry! I won't say anything," I added.

Both women let out sighs of relief. Then they both stepped forward to introduce themselves.

The taller woman who had bright blonde hair introduced herself as Cordelia and told me her girlfriend's name was Charlotte.

I was rather shocked to meet them, but they both seemed like kind people, so I chose to tell them about Alexander and me. I really hadn't expected to meet any people like myself, so I wasn't going to through away this chance to get to know them. 

Both of them took it really well and promised that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey, I know we just met, but would you like to come over? We have this friend named Marvin, and he has a boyfriend," Cordelia said kindly, smiling happily.

I almost laughed. I could already tell that she was a fun person to be around.

I shrugged. "Might as well," I replied.

"Yay, perfect!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Charlotte only shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend, sporting a playful grin on her face.

"Well come on then," Charlotte said, gesturing for me to follow them.

The three of us walked down the rest of the alleyway until we came out onto a street I hadn't seen before. Cordelia walked a little quicker than her girlfriend and me, and I watched as she hurried up to a brick house. The first thing I noticed about the house was that the door was painted bright yellow.

I chuckled to myself. That's certainly a strange color I haven't seen for a door.

"That's your house?" I whispered to Charlotte. She nodded in response, before grabbing my arm and gently tugging me towards it.

We walked through the yard and up onto the doorstep. Cordelia unlocked the door and let us in. I didn't get to see much of their house before I was pulled into the living room.

That was where I saw two men sitting on the couch next to each other. One was wearing a green shirt, while the other had a white shirt and a tie. I guessed that they must have been the friends Cordelia and Charlotte had been talking about.

Charlotte pulled me up a chair and gave me a cup of tea, while she introduced the two men.

"That's Marvin," she said, pointing to the man with the white shirt. "And that's his boyfriend, Whizzer," she added, gesturing to the man with the green shirt.

I waved at them both and smiled kindly.

"I'm John Laurens," I said, before taking a small sip of my tea.

"Nice to meet you, John," Whizzer said. Then he looked confused.

Turning to Charlotte, he asked, "Wait, no offense, but why is he here?"

Cordelia answered for her.

"He has a boyfriend! So I figured you guy could be friends."

I nervously fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh alright," Marvin spoke up.

Marvin was a bit cold towards me for a little while, but after a couple of minutes or so, he warmed up to me. Whizzer was pretty nice, and really just a lot of fun to be around. 

We spent the rest of the night drinking tea and getting to know each other, and I think I might have just made some good friends.


	4. Chapter Four

Alexander's Pov

After a night of tossing and turning, unable to sleep, I had come to the conclusion that no matter what I did, and how hard I tried to hide it from her, Eliza was bound to find out about John and I someday.

So early that morning, I walked through the neighborhood towards John's house. Thoughts were racing through my head as I let myself into the house and walked down the hallway to John's bedroom.

I found him sitting at his desk, writing a letter. I reached up and knocked on the wall, getting his attention. John looked a bit surprised to see me here so early and quickly slid the letter into a drawer.

"Hi, Alex," he said, sounding like he was in a good mood. The smile on his face disappeared, however, when he noticed the look on my face.

"What's on your mind?" John asked me, leading me to sit down on the bed with him.

I sighed. "Well, I've been thinking about...us."

John gave me a confused look then slowly asked, "What about us?"

I struggled to find the right words to say.

"Someday Eliza is bound to find out about us, and I would rather tell her myself than have her find out because we made some foolish mistake," I told him truthfully.

Laurens reacted just as I expected he would. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alexander, I love you, but you can be kind of an idiot sometimes. How do you think Eliza would react if you told her you were cheating on her with your best friend?"

I frowned. "Well, maybe she would be okay with it!" I replied.

John sighed and shook his head. "If she's still in love with you like I'm pretty sure she is, I doubt she would take that news very well."

My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're probably right. I'm just tired of hiding," I said.

John placed an arm around me kindly. "I know how you feel. Maybe you could ask her what her opinions are on relationships like ours."

I nodded. "That might be a good idea."

I reluctantly stood up a few moments later and pulled on my coat. John gave me a confused look.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I should get back to Eliza. She's starting to get more suspicious," I replied, before bending down to give him a soft kiss goodbye, and walking out of the room.

Even though John kept trying to reassure me that everything would be alright, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about everything. After walking for about ten minutes, I arrived back home and walked through the house, and into my shared bedroom with Eliza.

That was where I found her waiting, sitting on our bed. She looked happy and grinned at me when I sat down next to her.

Eliza grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Alexander, I have the greatest news!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes bright.

I tilted my head.

"I'm pregnant!"

I gasped in shock. Eliza was going to have a baby? Oh god.

I plastered a smile onto my face. "Eliza, that's amazing! I love you so much."

She threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back. Everything just got a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter Five

Alexander's Pov

The following days after Eliza's announcement went on as normally as always. I had always known that children were something she had always wanted, and it was nice to see her so happy for once. I on the other hand, never really thought about having kids. But now, I'm in even deeper shit.

Eliza's pregnant, and I'm still in love with John. I know that the right thing to do would be to break up with John and just pretend like it never happened. Or tell Eliza. To make things even worse, John isn't going to be very happy when I have to tell him about Eliza.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I groaned and stood up from my seat on the couch to get up and answer the door. I was surprised to find none other than Aaron Burr standing on my doorstep. He looked absolutely terrible, with dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hello Aaron," I said as kindly as I could, trying not to show how stressed I actually was. He didn't even attempt to offer a smile back.

"Can I come inside?"

I nodded and pushed the door open further. The two of us sat down across from each other on the couch. I placed my hands in my lap and waited for Aaron to explain why he was here. I heard him sigh next to me.

"Alexander, you know I don't like you, and I know you don't like me either. But I'm not going to set another date for the duel," he told me.

I gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

Aaron leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he stared into the fireplace.

"My wife, Theodosia, isn't getting any better. If she doesn't... make it... I don't want to risk getting shot in a duel with you, because I don't want my daughter to be an orphan," he said sadly.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand. I'm sorry about Theodosia, please tell her Eliza and I hope she gets better," I replied.

He gave me a grateful look and reached out to shake my hand. I took it and as we shook hands, Aaron quietly said, "Thanks, Alex."

He gave me a small smile before leaving me alone with my thoughts again.


	6. Chapter Six

Alexander's Pov

It was a bright, sunny day the afternoon that I headed over to John's house to break the news. I wasn't excited, to say the least. I found myself wishing that the walk to his house was longer. I found John sitting outside with his back against a large tree in his front yard, reading a book.

For once, seeing him didn't immediately bring a smile to my face, instead I felt this overwhelming sense of dread. But I knew I had to tell John, it just wouldn't be right not to. Of course, being him in the first place isn't actually right either, but one thing at a time, I suppose.

I sat down on the ground next to John and gave him a tiny smile. He grinned back at me and closed his book, before standing and offering me a hand up. I took it and reluctantly let him lead me inside. Laurens seemed to notice the mood I was in and gave me a concerned look.

"Alex, are you okay?" John placed a hand on my thigh and gently started rubbing it in circles calmingly. I shook my head slightly, trying to work up the courage to tell him about Eliza.

John tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong then?" he asked. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself despite it being pretty warm inside of John's living room.

I took a deep breath to help myself calm down. "Eliza told me last night that she's pregnant."

John gasped and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly sat down next to me and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh god, Alex, what are we going to do now?" his voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

"We can't tell Eliza about us, but how are we supposed to keep this up when you've got a kid?"

I sighed. "I know," I told him. It took me a moment to realize that John was crying. I awkwardly reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

After a couple of seconds, he raised his head again and met my eyes. I carefully pulled one of his hands into my lap and held it loosely.

"Alex, you know that I love you, but this is wrong. It would be wrong for us to still be together while your wife is going to have your kid," John whispered sadly.

He turned his head to stare into the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. "In fact, it was wrong for us to be together in the first place."

I felt myself beginning to tear up. I stood up and kneeled down in front of him, still gripping his hand.

"John, loving you isn't wrong. Us being together isn't wrong. Society is," I told him.

John shook his head slowly. "Maybe so, but I still don't feel right going behind Eliza's back any longer." Another tear slipped down his cheek, then was quickly followed by another.

I wasn't even sure what to say at this point. "What are you saying?" I asked quietly, hoping that he wasn't about to do what I was almost sure he would.

He gave me a sad smile and let go of my hand. "We have to break up, Alex. I'm really sorry."

I didn't smile back, but I nodded. I just stood there a few seconds, before John spoke up and added, "You should probably go."

I shuffled my feet awkwardly and just nodded again, lost for words. Later as I walked home, I felt as if a huge weight had just been taken off of my shoulders, but I couldn't help but feel absolutely terrible at the same time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Alexander's Pov

Eliza has been acting a bit different around me these past few days after John and I broke up.

Meanwhile, I've just been sitting around the house, watching her buy all different types of things to prepare for the baby. She bought toys, clothes, a crib, practically everything you can think of.

I was eating breakfast at the kitchen table when she came up and sat down across from me. Eliza had a worried look in her eyes and she crossed her arms across her chest. I immediately tensed up.

"Good morning, Eliza," I greeted her kindly. She gave me a warm smile.

"Alexander, I'm worried about you."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," I told Eliza.

Eliza shook her head slightly. "No, I'm not sure you are. You've been disappearing for days at a time, and acting so strangely when you return," she said sadly.

I sighed and reached across the table to grasp her hands in mine.

"Eliza," I started. She raised an eyebrow.

"The reason I've been acting a bit strange is because I've been..."

I struggled to find something to say.

"Preparing for a business trip."

I mentally kicked myself. That was probably a pretty stupid thing to say.

My wife let out a sigh of relief. "When do you leave?" she asked me.

I scratched my neck nervously. "Tomorrow morning. I'll be gone for about three days," I replied.

After a minute of just sitting there looking at me, Eliza smiled. She gently squeezed my hands before standing up and walking over to me.

I smiled brightly back up at me as she leaned down to kiss my cheek. When Eliza stepped back, she walked into the living room.

I reached up, pressed a hand to my face, and groaned. Now I have to find a place to stay for the next three days.


	8. Chapter Eight

John's Pov

I was having a relatively good day, up until dinner, that is. I was just sitting at the table eating dinner when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

I stood up with a sigh and quickly walked over to the door. It was probably just someone here to deliver a package or give me a letter, something like that. Since I was expecting someone I didn't know to just hand me a letter and leave, I was pretty surprised to see Alexander.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and glared at him. To be honest, I wasn't actually upset, I just wanted him to think I was. The last thing I want is for Alex to think I'm happy to see him after the other day.

Alex gave me an embarrassed look and glanced down at his feet. It was then that I noticed the suitcase in his left hand. I sighed again for the second time that day.

"Alexander, why are you here?" I asked, annoyed that my dinner had been interrupted.

He tipped his head a little. "Could I just come inside first?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want him to think I still loved him, or anything like that, because us being together would only get us in trouble. But I should at least hear him out and see what he wants.

Five minutes later and we were both sitting on my couch, drinking tea. Alex took a sip, before starting to explain. "Eliza thinks I'm on a business trip for the next three days. I need somewhere to stay."

I facepalmed. "Why would you tell her that?" Alex shrugged.

"She asked why I had been acting differently and I couldn't think of anything else to tell her," he argued. Then he gave me a disappointed look and set down his cup of tea.

"I suppose I'll just have to find where else to stay then," Alex said sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You can stay here," I told him. Alexander gave me a grateful smile and stood up to hug me. I quickly stepped back out of his reach.

"Don't hug me," I said stiffly. Alexander laughed awkwardly under his breath.

"Right. I won't do that then." He looked around the room, then turned back to me.

"So, where do I sleep?"

I cursed under my breath. "I only have one bed, so unless you want to sleep on the couch, I guess we'll have to share," I muttered.

I saw him blush, then pick up his suitcase. "Well, come on then," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him into my bedroom. I had a decently sized bed, so it shouldn't be too awkward at night. Hopefully.

I knew Alex already knew where the bathroom was, so I headed into my bedroom to let him get changed. I closed the door and quickly changed clothes, just in time for Alexander to knock on the bedroom door.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute," I told him, before walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I came back, Alex was already asleep, under the covers on the right side of the bed. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him, but after a moment I made myself turn away.

I quietly made my way to the other side of the bed and slid under the sheets beside him. I squeezed my eyes close and tried to fall asleep, pretending Alexander wasn't lying next to me.


	9. Chapter Nine

Alexander's Pov

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that the room was bathed in dim light, meaning we had probably slept in. The next thing I noticed was that John's chest was pressed up against my back. I blushed, and carefully slid out of bed, trying to be quiet, as to not wake up John.

I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed, grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom to change. As I got dressed, I kept thinking about how to fix things between me and John. Despite him ending our relationship, my feelings for him obviously hadn't just faded away. 

I still love him just as much as I used to, but I have no way of knowing he still feels the same way about me. John has already made it clear that he doesn't feel right being with me behind Eliza's back. And I completely understand how he feels, I feel bad about it too. But I can't lose John, and I would be content with even just having him as a friend.

I finished getting dressed, fixed my hair a bit, and then opened the bathroom door. I tip-toed back into John's room and grabbed a pen and paper from my suitcase. I slid it back underneath the bed, then walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and began writing a letter to Eliza.

I wrote about how much I missed her, how I hoped she was doing well, and about how well the business trip was going. While I was writing, I heard John come into the room behind me. During the time it took for me to finish my letter, he had managed to cook us both breakfast.

I smiled gratefully at him as I slid my letter into my pocket to mail later. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the pancakes John had made and was pleasantly surprised at how good they were.

"So, how is Eliza?" he asked me politely as I ate. I shrugged in response, then swallowed before answering.

"Pretty good actually. She's really excited about the baby."

John nodded and stared down at his food. "Well, that's nice," he said coldly. I frowned and hurried to finish my food. The rest of breakfast was spent in awkward silence.

Several hours passed, and soon it was dark outside. I had just got back from mailing my letter to Eliza, and I walked through the house, looking for John. I found him reading a book by the fire and went to sit down on a chair across from him.

John didn't look up from his book to talk to me, so I simply stared into the fireplace silently. We sat there for a good thirty minutes before he looked at me.

John offered me a kind smile, which I was a bit shocked to see, then said, "Come on, let's go to bed."

I didn't know what to say in response to that, so I only nodded and followed him down the hallway and into his bedroom. We both got ready for bed in about ten minutes, and soon we were both sitting in bed together.

Once again, an awkward silence filled the room. I forced myself to look over at John to see what he was doing, and almost blushed when I saw him looking straight back at me.

I blushed against my will and broke our eye contact by looking down at the sheets. A couple of minutes passed, and I almost flinched away when I felt John suddenly grab my hand.

I looked up at him in confusion, only to see him facing the other way. I thought about letting go of his hand but decided against it.

"Goodnight, Alex," John said quietly, before laying back against the pillows, still gripping my hand. I was still very confused but kept holding his hand as I got comfortable and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

John's Pov

When I woke up in the morning, I almost panicked when I felt something really heavy pressed against my chest. My eyes snapped open only to see Alex's reddish hair. My eyes widened when I realized that he was laying on my chest, still fast asleep.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling slightly at the sight. I had to hold myself back from reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. I felt Alex shift in his sleep, and he buried his head into my neck.

I blushed dark red, before reluctantly sliding out from underneath him. I found myself making breakfast for us both once again this morning because I just didn't trust Alex enough to do it. He's one of the worst cooks I've ever seen.

I made some pancakes with syrup and butter, then neatly set the plates on the table, just in time to hear a loud knock at the door. I hurried over to the door and opened it to see a letter on the doorstep. I kneeled down and saw that it was for Alexander. Probably from Eliza.

I carefully picked it up and walked back inside, closing the door quietly behind me. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast when I walked back into the kitchen. When he heard me approach the table, he gave me a slight smile, then his eyes flickered down to the letter in my hand.

"Oh right," I cleared my throat. "This came for you." I handed over the letter and watched as he eagerly opened it.

"It's from Eliza," he muttered. I nodded. I slowly took a bite out of my pancakes, before asking, "So how is my favorite Schuyler sister?"

Alexander took another bite of the pancake before answering. "She says she misses me and can't wait until I get home."

I felt a sharp pang of jealousy but only smiled back at Alex. I kicked myself under the table. I don't have any right to feel jealous, I'm the one who ended things between Alexander and me anyway.

"That's nice."

"It is."

I sighed in frustration. Alex raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, John?"

I met his eyes. "I can't do this anymore. Can we just go back to being friends? Please?"

Alex opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Then he took a deep breath before smiling at me. It wasn't exactly a happy smile, but not a sad smile either.

"I would love that," he told me.

"Good."

I smiled at him, before going back to eating my breakfast. It wasn't until later that night when I noticed that neither one of us had mentioned the fact that we had held hands last night. I shrugged.

Oh well. It was probably just nothing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Alexander's Pov

I accidentally slept in this morning, so when I woke up it was already around ten o'clock. I was a bit surprised to see that John was just waking up too, and I gave him a tiny smile. He gave me a small smile back.

I quickly got up to go get dressed, because Eliza would be expecting me home before long. I brushed my teeth and pulled on my shoes, then walked back into John's bedroom to grab my suitcase. When I got there, he had already gotten dressed too and was giving me a confused look.

"You're leaving already?"

I nodded. "Eliza will be expecting me back soon," I replied. For a moment, he almost looked disappointed, like he didn't want me to leave, but before I could be sure, he turned away from me.

"Tell her I said hello," John said, before walking into the bathroom. I was a little confused but shrugged it off.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, called out a goodbye to John, and headed for the door. It was pleasantly warm outside this morning, and I smiled happily as I walked home.

I could already feel myself beginning to miss John, but I pushed him out of my mind as I reached my house. When I stepped inside, I wasn't surprised to find Eliza patiently waiting for me.

She grinned when she noticed me standing in the doorway and ran over to hug me. I gently hugged her back and gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch.

"So, how was your trip?" Eliza asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"It was fine, nothing too interesting happened. I just couldn't wait to get back home to you," I said, picking my words carefully. She smiled and again and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I'm so happy you're back."

That night as I held my sleeping wife in my arms, I couldn't help but wish it was John instead.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's father pays him a visit, bringing someone with him.

John's Pov

I was reading a letter from a friend of mine who lives back in South Carolina when there was a loud knock at the front door. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. I hadn't been expecting anyone today.

I hurried over to the door, not wanting to keep whoever it was waiting long, and pulled it open. To my surprise, standing on my doorstep was none other than my father, Henry Laurens. I tried not to show how shocked I was that he came to visit me, and pushed the door open further so he could step inside.

I was even more surprised to see a woman in a green dress standing behind him. She was very pretty and looked like she was around the same age as Alexander and me.

Both my father and the mysterious woman stepped inside of my living room and looked around. There honestly wasn't much to see and I began to feel a little self-conscious.

Henry stepped forward to shake my hand and I smiled happily at him. After I shook his hand, I reached forward and kissed the top of the woman's hand.

"I'm John Laurens, pleased to meet you," I said politely, still unsure of why she was here.

She smiled kindly back at me. "My name is Martha Manning. I've heard so much about you, John."

I felt my face turning red as I looked back at my father. My gaze kept flickering back to Martha though, as I watched her study my face and blush.

I looked back at Martha. "Excuse us for one moment please," I told her nervously, as I grabbed my dad's arm and led him into the kitchen.

When we were finally alone, I said, "I don't mean to be rude, but why is she here?" My father grinned happily at me.

"Martha is a very nice girl who's willing to marry you! Frankly, I'm shocked you haven't already gotten married, as good looking as you are," he explained.

I gasped. I could not believe that my father thought I would just marry this random girl I had just been introduced to. I sighed.

"Martha seems like a very nice girl, but I don't think I'm going to be getting married anytime soon," I said slowly, unsure of what his reaction might be.

His eyes widened as he processed what I just said. "In fact, I'm not even certain I want a wife," I added.

Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't have said that last part out loud. The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp stabbing pain on the side of my face and I gasped again, this time from the pain.

My own father just slapped me. "No son of mine isn't getting married," he exclaimed, his face slowly turning red.

I felt myself starting to get angry. "I'm sorry but I think you should leave. And take Martha with you."

Herny glared at me and started to take another step closer. "You are a disgrace to this family," he said, his voice low, before turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen.

I carefully followed him, wanting to make sure my father was leaving. I saw him say something to Martha and she gave me a worried glance over her shoulder. I looked away.

A few seconds later and they were both gone. I slumped back against the wall and groaned. What have I done?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Alexander’s Pov

I went over to my desk and sat down, ready to read the letter John had just sent. I was honestly shocked when I saw that he had bothered to write to me in the first place, but I was even more surprised when I saw what he was writing to me about. 

Apparently, he just got a visit from his father, Henry Laurens, who tried to marry him off to someone named Martha Manning. I almost couldn’t believe what I was reading. He hasn’t heard from his father in months then all of a sudden he just shows up out of nowhere bringing this random lady with him?

And it got worse the more I read. 

“I told him that I might not even want to get married, and he slapped me. I guess it probably couldn’t have gone worse,” I read out loud under my breath. 

I wasn’t even aware I was moving until I was walking out the front door. I quickly stopped myself and looked around. Was I really about to walk all the way to John’s house because of what he sent me? 

I sighed as I started walking. Five minutes later and I was knocking on his door. I didn’t have to wait long for my ex-boyfriend to answer the door and John looked perfect as usual, except for the bruise forming on his cheek. 

He raises both of his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of me. John sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “What are you doing here Alexander,” he muttered. “It’s like ten at night.”

I met his eyes. “I came to make sure you were okay,” I replied honestly. John looked down at his ground. “This really isn’t the best time.”

I raised an eyebrow and glanced past him. “Are you busy?” 

He shook his head, looking back up at me. “I just haven’t been feeling great ever since my father left,” John told me. That made me even madder at Henry, but I didn’t let it show, knowing it would just make John feel worse.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some company?” I asked hopefully. John gave me a sad smile. 

“I suppose some company might do me good,” he said, giving in and opening the door further. I gave him a reassuring smile and followed him through his house and into his bedroom. 

John and I sat down on his bed and I got a closer look at the mark his dad left. I carefully reached forward to touch his cheek and my heart hurt when John flinched away. After a moment I leaned forward again and pressed my hand softly to the bruise. 

I took a leap of faith, moved my hand aside, and pressed my lips to his cheek quickly before pulling away again. John’s face turned as red as I knew mine was as I stared at him. 

“Can I kiss you?” I whispered softly, meeting his bright blue eyes. What I recognized as a spark of fear flashed through them, but something else too. 

John started to shake his head as he gazed at me. “We shouldn’t Alex. It’s wrong.” I bit my lip subconsciously as I looked back down at the bed, unsure of what to do now. 

Then I heard him mutter to himself, “Oh what the hell.” John grabbed my chin gently and I once again found myself face to face with him. Before I knew it he was leaning in and then we were kissing. God, how I missed this feeling. 

We stayed like that until I remembered that I needed to breathe, so I pulled away, gasping for air. “I missed that,” John told me, blushing lightly. 

I nodded and grinned at him. “Me too.” John glanced over and looked out the window. “It’s pretty late,” he stated. “Maybe you should just stay here tonight?” he offered. 

I pretended to think about it for a moment. “I would love to<” I replied happily, leaning forward to kiss him again.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

John’s Pov

That night I slept better than I had in over a week, waking up only once in the middle of the night. When I woke up, Alex had his head pressed into my shoulder and he was holding my hand against his chest. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I looked down at him. I kissed a light kiss on his hand before trying to go back to sleep. 

I was woken up around dawn by the sound of someone gasping. My eyes flickered open and I almost screamed at the sight of Eliza Hamilton standing at the edge of my bed. For a moment I was confused as to why she was staring wide-eyed at us, but then I realized how Alexander and I were laying. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his head was still on my shoulder.

I quickly tapped Alex on the arm to wake him up and when his eyes opened he gave me a confused look. “John?” he muttered quietly, staring at me. I gestured towards Eliza, who was still looking at us in shock. 

Alex gasped as he looked from me to his wife. Eliza looked like she could start crying and Alexander almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried over to her. “Um, Eliza, what are you doing here?” He asked, visibly nervous. I wasn’t sure what to be doing while he talked to her, so I just anxiously watched. 

Eliza held up a letter and my eyes and Alexander’s widened as we recognized it as my letter to Alex from yesterday. “I guessed you are here after reading this, so I waited an hour or so then came over to make sure you were alright,” she explained, her eyes watering. 

“So I knocked a couple of times, and no one answered. The door was unlocked so I just came in.” 

Alexander sighed. “Why would you come in if no one answered?” he asked her, messing with his shirt sleeve. “You were gone all night and I was worried!” she exclaimed. 

I looked down at my folded hands in my lap. Honestly, she’s not wrong to be upset. I could tell that for once Alex didn’t know what to say. 

“Can we talk?” he muttered, meeting Eliza’s eyes. Her gaze flickered over to me. “Alone?” she asked. 

Alexander looked back over at me then nodded. “Let’s go to the living room,” he replied, then Alex led Eliza out of the room, leaving me sitting there, still trying to process everything that had just happened.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided to change the pov from 1st person to 3rd person, because writing is easier that way for me, and hopefully it'll turn out better.

Alexander nervously led Eliza into John's living room and they both sat down on the couch, with Alex holding both of his wife's hands in his. His gaze flickered up to her face, then back down to his lap, as he was desperately trying to think of something to say. The red-haired man took a deep breath before starting to explain.

"When I met John, we immediately had a connection. He was my closest and dearest friend for a long time. Then, one night I was walking him home and we kissed." Alex sighed, his eyes beginning to water and he blinked rapidly, willing himself not to start crying.

Eliza stayed silent, listening closely to everything her husband said.

"And I liked the kiss. So did John. I never wanted any of this to happen, Eliza, it just did," he told her truthfully, feeling a tear slid down his cheek. Then another.

"We knew we couldn't tell anyone, but I wanted to say something to you. I didn't want you to have to find out this way. I am so sorry." Alex frantically brushed away the tears with his hand, scared to meet Eliza's dark-colored eyes.

"I don't think I'm in love with you anymore," he whispered. Alexander almost couldn't believe what was happening when Eliza gave him a sad smile and hugged him.

"I still can't believe that you did this, but I don't hate you," she told him, not bothering to blink back her tears. "Because I know that you didn't want this to happen. But we need to stay together for the baby's sake."

Alex was a bit confused at that. "What do you mean? Do I have to break up with John?" he asked, not wanting to lose him too.

Eliza shook her head, another tear escaping. "No, you can stay with John secretly." Her voice broke mid-sentence.

Alexander almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eliza didn't hate him and he gets to stay with John? He leaned forward to hug his wife tightly, whispering in her ear, "Thank you so much for this. You truly are the best of wives and best of women."

"Could I go tell John?" he asked, pulling away. Eliza nodded, looking back down at her lap. Alexander smiled at her again before getting up to go tell his boyfriend the good news, leaving Eliza sitting on the couch crying.

She understood that falling in love with John Laurens wasn't Alexander's fault, but she was still heartbroken over everything. Eliza had thought in the past that he might have been seeing another woman, but she never could have predicted that it was his best friend all long.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Alexander took a deep breath before knocking loudly on John’s front door. He ran a hand through his hair, praying that it looked good. A minute later and John opened the door. His face lit up at the sight of his lover standing on his doorstep. John opened the door a little further so Alex could come inside. 

There were several other people inside, mainly just John’s friends. He had decided to have a small party to celebrate the election and told Alex that he could bring Eliza if she wanted to come. Turns Angelica was visiting today though, so she couldn’t come. 

John introduced him to Charlotte, Cordelia, Whizzer, and Marvin, a couple of his friends. Marvin smiled at Alexander warmly and shook his hand. Whizzer just handed him a drink and grinned at him. 

Alex sat down next to John on the couch and listened to Charlotte and Cordelia talk about the election. Alex turned his head to look at Whizzer, who was laying with his head in Marvin’s lap. “So you and Marvin are together, I’m guessing?” Alexander asked curiously. 

Whizzer nodded and sat up slightly so he could get a better look at Alex. “Yeah, we've been dating for a while.” 

Alexander nodded. “So neither of you have ever been married, or have you just always been dating?” 

Whizzer sighed before saying, “Marvin just got divorced a couple of weeks ago. It’s been a little hard, especially since he’s got a kid, but we’ll be fine,” he replied. “Are you married?” Whizzer asked after a minute or so. 

“Yeah, but she knows about John and me.” 

Whizzer’s eyes widened. “Really? And she’s okay with it?” he asked, sounding surprised. Alexander nodded, smiling softly. “She’s amazing.” 

John reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand, then leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Um, I invited someone else too,” he said, just as there was a knock on the door. “Perfect timing,” John muttered as he stood up to let whoever it was in. 

Alexander sighed loudly when Aaron stepped into the living room. He stood up and hurried over to where John was still standing by the door.  
“Why did you invite him?” John sighed and attempted a small smile. “I was hoping that you two could learn to get along. Maybe even be friends?” John said, chuckling nervously. 

Alex shook his head, looking frustrated he opened the door again and walked outside. He ran his hand through his red hair, it was a nervous habit of his. Alex tilted his head back to gaze up at the stars and constellations, letting out another sigh. 

It wasn’t long before he heard the open and someone walked outside. Alex turned around to see Aaron Burr looking at him, with his hands folded in front of him. The other man stepped towards him and offered him a small polite smile. 

“You know, we should really make more of an effort to get along,” Aaron spoke up truthfully. Alexander met his eyes and thought to him: maybe Aaron and I getting along wouldn’t be such an awful thing. Alex laughed under his breath, hardly able to believe he just thought that. 

He couldn’t believe that he was about to agree with Aaron Burr. Alex nodded slowly, staring at the man in front of him. “You’re probably right,” Alexander told him, smiling a little. 

Aaron grinned at that and gestured back at John’s house. “Want to go back inside?” he asked politely. 

Alexander smiled to himself and nodded. Then the two of them walked back inside together, ready to hopefully have a good rest of the night.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Eliza bond over folding some laundry.

A couple of months had passed and Eliza was only weeks away from giving birth. Alex and John had been busy working around the house, wanting to make sure things were ready for the baby. Much to Alexander’s dismay, his boyfriend and Eliza hadn’t really been talking to each other. He had hoped that they could all get along.

Alexander walked up to Eliza and smiled warmly at her. “I have to pick up a few things, so I might not be back for a while,” he told her. The Schuyler sister smiled kindly at her husband and nodded. 

Shortly after he left, John found Eliza folding laundry on the couch. He thought about backing out of the room but then thought better of it. It might be a good thing if he got to know Eliza a little better. 

He sat down next to her carefully and smiled when she glanced over at him. “Oh hello, John,” Eliza greeted him, folding a blue shirt that must belong to Alex. 

“You know, I’m sorry for bringing this up again but I’m sorry that you had to find out about me and Alex that way.” Eliza nodded, pulling a dress out of the laundry basket. 

“I was a bit angry at the time. But I suppose people can’t choose who they fall in love with,” she replied. 

“After all, my father wanted me to marry a rich man, but I chose Alexander instead,” the dark-haired woman added. John nodded, reaching into the basket, thinking it would be nice of him to help her. 

“So how did you and my husband fall in love again?” John sighed as he folded a pair of socks. 

“We fought in the war together. I guess spending so much time together made us catch feelings or something like that,” John said with a shrug. Eliza nodded, and she offered the man another small smile. 

John glanced out the window and was surprised to see that it was already well past dark. How long had they been talking? “It’s getting late, I should probably go. Please tell Alex I said goodnight,” John said, standing up and grabbing his jacket. 

Eliza agreed and stood up with him. They walked to the door together and Eliza opened it for him. She said one last thing before John left. 

“Just promise me that you’ll treat him well?” John nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. Eliza smiled at his back as John left, thinking that maybe they could all learn to live as a family.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza goes into labor.

Alexander was laying on the couch with John running his fingers through his red hair when Aaron knocked on the front door. John opened the door to let him in. The other man hurried over to Alex and kneeled down so Alex could meet his eyes from where he was laying. “Your wife just went into labor.” 

Alex sat up straight, his eyes wide. “Really?” he asked. Aaron nodded. “I wasn’t sure where you were, so I took Eliza to the hospital myself.,” he replied, standing back up. John pulled his boyfriend up and stared back at Aaron. 

Alex felt like he was going to panic. “We have to go to the hospital!” he exclaimed, turning to John. He nodded then thanked Aaron for coming to tell them. Aaron nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him softly. John and Alex hurried out the door after him. They chose the fastest way to the hospital and got there in only fifteen minutes. 

When they got there, they hurried inside and asked a nurse the name of the room Eliza was in. “234,” she told them, before writing something down on her clipboard. John and Alex hurried through the bright hallways until they found the right room. The door was closed and there seemed to already be a couple of doctors in there. 

A nurse noticed them standing there and opened the door. She smiled at them tensely. “Are you Alexander Hamilton?” 

He nodded, trying to see past her and into the room. “You’ll need to stay out here while your wife gives birth. We don’t want the doctors to get distracted,” she told them, before stepping back inside. 

“That’s so stupid,” Alex muttered under his breath, sitting down on a bench. John sighed and gently started rubbing his back. “Don’t worry, Alex. She’ll be alright,” John comforted him. Alex smiled gratefully and leaned into his touch.

About forty-five minutes later the same nurse opened the door. “Eliza will need to spend the rest of the night here,” she informed them, before hurting down the hall and into another room. Alex and John exchanged a glance before standing up and walking back to the front doors. 

They went back to Alex’s house instead of John’s, deciding they would just wait for Eliza to get home. Alex was still tense, worrying about what might be happening to his wife. John managed to get Alex to come to bed and he rubbed his back gently until he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes home and they name the baby.

When Alex woke earlier the next morning, he rolled over and leaned further into John's arms, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. John's eyes flickered open a few moments later and he couldn't hold back a smile when he saw how content Alex looked. John was about to go back to sleep when he heard the front door slam shut and someone walk down the hallway.

John rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he sat up in bed. He reached down and gently shook Alex's arm until he woke up and stared at John, giving him a questioning look. Before Alex could ask why John woke him up, he said, "I think Eliza just got back."

Alex's eyes widened and he sat back, excited to see his wife and their baby. The two of them quickly got dressed and brushed their teeth before walking into the living room. Alex couldn't help but grin when he saw Eliza sitting on the couch, and holding what must be their kid in her arms.

John kissed Alex on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a while." Alex squeezed his hand and nodded before going to sit down next to Eliza. John gave them one last glance before smiling as he walked outside.

Eliza gave Alex a tried smile before glancing back down at their son. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked kindly, carefully holding out the baby to him. "I would love to," he replied, nervously reaching out to take him.

"What should we name him?"

Eliza thought about it for a minute before her eyes lit up with an idea. "What about Philip?" she suggested, smiling down at him. Alex grinned and gave Eliza a quick side hug. "You're amazing Eliza," he told her truthfully, as the two of them shared a happy smile.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Only a couple of months had passed since Philip was born and so much had already changed. John had moved in with the Hamiltons a few weeks ago and was staying in their spare bedroom. Alexander was happily surprised to find that they all were getting along almost like a family. Every day John helps Eliza take care of Philip while he’s at work. One calm Saturday morning, someone knocked twice on the front door.

Alex was the only one home, so he answered the door himself. He found himself face to face with a woman in a dark red dress, who was standing on his doorstep, crying. Alex wasn’t quite sure what to do, so for a couple of moments, he just stood there, staring at her.

The woman stared back at Alex and sniffled before muttering, “Can I please come inside?” Alex wordlessly nodded and showed her into the living room, where she sat down on the couch and wiped away a few of her tears.

Alex sat down next to her and tried giving the woman a small smile, hoping to cheer her up a bit. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, what’s your name?” he asked politely, still gazing at her. She turned her head to meet his eyes and Alex noticed that her eyes were dark brown.

“Maria Reynolds, but I already know who you are,” she spoke up. Her voice was soft and delicate and Alex couldn’t help but feel bad for her. “I’ve heard people talking about you, they say you’re a nice man. So I was hoping you could help me?”

Alex slowly nodded. “What do you need?” Maria sighed wistfully. “My husband has been treating me really badly for the past couple of years and I want to leave him, but I don’t have the money or anywhere to go,” she explained to him sadly.

Alexander thought about it for a moment. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to let her take a little money, right? He broke the awkward silence by asking, “Would you like some tea?” Maria nodded wordlessly, staring at her hands that sat folded in her lap.

Alex got up and hurried into the kitchen then started making tea for them to share. Almost ten minutes later when the tea was finally done, Maria was still sitting on the couch in the same position, staring at the wall. Alex sat back down beside her and passed over a hot cup of tea.

Maria gave him a grateful smile and took a small sip. She looked pleasantly surprised and looked at Alex. “This is really good,” she said kindly, taking another long sip. Alex grinned before setting his cup down on the coffee table.

“So tell me more about what’s wrong?”

Maria sighed and her face fell. “My husband, James, has been abusing me for the past couple of years.” She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a series of bruises and dark spots all across her arm. Alex almost gasped at the sight.

He frowned and thought about what he might do to help. Maria sighed sadly and stood up, heading for the door. “I’m sorry for wasting your time,” she told him, sounding disappointed.

“Wait! Don’t go,” Alex stopped her. “I’m sure I could give you some money or something like that,” he suggested, smiling slightly. Maira turned around and her face lit up.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, her face slightly red. Alex nodded, and flashed her a quick smile, before hurrying down the hall towards his office. He opened the door and started rummaging through his desk for some money.

He grabbed enough money to help Maria before walking back down the hall towards her. Alex handed over the money and couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw how happy and relieved Maria looked.

“Hey, I mean, maybe you could even stay with us for a while. Until you get back on your feet,” Alex offered. Maria’s eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. “You can’t be serious,” she exclaimed. “Do you mean it?”

Alex nodded. “Definitely.” Maria walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“How can I repay you?” she asked, stepping away so she could meet Alex’s eyes. Alex shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you if I think of anything.”

Maria smiled before leaning forward to hug Alex again.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

When Eliza and John got home that night Alex was waiting to tell them the news about Maria. He was pretty sure that they weren’t going to get mad, but he couldn’t help but be a little nervous. After all, he did just promise a woman he’s only known for an hour that she could stay with them. 

He waited until they were all sitting in the living room and Maria was already asleep. She must have been pretty tired because as soon as Alexander showed her where the guest bedroom was, she fell right asleep. 

“I have some to tell you both,” Alex spoke up, breaking the silence that filled the room. Eliza was reading and John was running his fingers through Alex’s red hair. 

“What is it?” Eliza asked him, setting down her book and looking over at him. John gave him his attention too as Alex explained. 

“So earlier today while you were both gone, this woman named Maria Reynolds stopped by. She said that she had been abused by her husband and had nowhere else to go, so I offered to let her stay here until she got back on her feet,” he told them. 

When neither of them said anything, Alex started to get worried. “You guys aren’t mad are you?” 

Eliza shook her head and John just smiled. “You probably should have asked us first, but that was a nice thing to do, Alex,” she told him, before returning to her book. 

John kissed his cheek and Alex rested his head on his shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. 

The next day, while Eliza was making lunch, Maria walked up to him. The two of them watched her make sandwiches and Maria sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

“So, is Eliza your wife?’ she asked him curiously, not taking her eyes off of Eliza. 

Alex raised his eyebrows and nodded. Maria pouted and said,“Too bad, because she’s hot,” before walking away. 

Alex just stared at her open-mouthed as she walked away. That night when he and John were laying in their bed, Alex told him what happened earlier that day. John just laughed. 

“Wow, she’s pretty straightforward.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

The next day Alex and John went on a horse ride for a couple of hours, leaving Maria and Eliza alone. When Maria finished eating breakfast that morning, she walked through the house towards Eliza’s bedroom. She found the dark-haired woman folding laundry and sitting on her bed. 

“Hey, Eliza.” 

She jumped in fright, not knowing that I was there. Maria almost laughed, but still felt a little bad. 

“Sorry for scaring you.” Maria sat down on the side of the bed next to her and smiled kindly. Eliza gave her a small grin back. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, looking back down at her laundry. 

Maria looked around the bedroom. There were a couple of pictures hung up on the wall, all of Alex and Eliza. The one on the wall closest to her was of Eliza and Alex on their wedding day, kissing. They both looked so happy. 

That reminded her of something Maria had been meaning to ask. 

“Why doesn’t Alex sleep in here with you?” she asked curiously, looking back at the other woman. 

Eliza tensed up and didn’t look up at her. When she hesitated, Maria put her hand on the arm lightly and said, “You can tell me. I promise that I won't tell anyone.” 

Eliza sighed and finally met her eyes. 

“Alex is secretly with John.” 

Maria’s eyes widened in surprise. “So they're together?”

Eliza nodded. Maira smiled suddenly. 

“I actually have a secret of my own.” 

Eliza raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

She nodded. “I like both men and women. But I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine,” she confessed. 

Eliza agreed and the two of them shared a smile. A couple of minutes later Eliza had to go make dinner and she left Maria sitting in her bedroom, still with a smile on her face.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A couple of weeks passed and Maria was still staying with them. They all got along great and Eliza had definitely taken a liking to her. 

Eliza knocked quietly on Alex’s bedroom door and poked her head in. 

“This came for you today,” she told him, handing over a small letter with his name on it. Alex wasn’t expecting anything in the mail so he was a little surprised. 

He took the letter from her with a grateful smile, and Eliza leaned forward to kiss his cheek before leaving. Alex brought the letter over to his desk and sat down before opening it. 

He almost groaned when he saw who it was from. 

Dear Alexander Hamilton, 

I know we haven’t been the best of friends over these past couple of years, so I want to invite you to have lunch with me on Wednesday. We have a lot to talk about. 

Sincerely, Aaron Burr

It was a rather short letter, which Alex found a little strange, considering almost every letter he’d ever received from Aaron was at least 500 words each. He decided that he might as well go. It would give him something to do, and perhaps it would be nice to settle this little feud between them.

Alex wrote a short letter back to Aaron discussing all of the details and it wasn’t long before Wednesday came. Alex was dreading this meeting but he knew he had to go whether he liked it or not. 

He found Aaron sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant by himself and Alexander took a deep breath before walking over to him. 

Aaron glanced up at him as he sat down and offered Alex a smile. Alex gave him a small smile back and tried to look happy to see him. 

They ordered a couple of waters and Aaron spoke up after a few minutes of sitting in silence. 

“So Thomas Jefferson’s presidency is going pretty smoothly.” 

Alex nodded in agreement. “It is,” he responded, staring down at his hands, unsure of what they should be talking about. 

“You know, I don’t have any hard feelings over you not endorsing me,” Aaron added. 

Alex looked up at him and met the other man’s eyes. He could tell that Aaron was practically lying through his teeth, but he appreciated the gesture. 

“That’s good.” 

Aaron nodded, before taking a sip of his water. 

“How is Theodosia? Is she feeling any better after what happened?” he asked politely, watching a piece of ice melt in his water glass. 

Aaron sighed sadly, placing his chin in his hand. 

“She’s a bit too young to really understand what happened with her mother, but we’re doing alright,” he told Alex. 

“I noticed that John seems to have moved in with you. Is everything okay?” Aaron asked curiously. 

Alex had already thought about what to say if someone asked that question, so he was prepared. 

“Since John had been living by himself for a while, we just thought that it would be easier if he moved in with a friend.” 

Aaron nodded, completely getting what he meant. The two of them talked for a few minutes longer before Aaron pushed his chair back and stood up.

They both exchanged smiles before shaking hands and parting ways.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

It was John’s birthday and Alex had been wondering for weeks about what to surprise him with. Finally, he decided on throwing him a small party and inviting over Marvin and Whizzer. Eliza and Maria offered to bake John’s favorite cake: vanilla cake with plain chocolate ice cream. 

When everyone started arriving, it didn’t take John very long to figure out what was going on. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Alex, before giving him a sweet kiss. 

“You really shouldn’t have gone to all of this trouble just for me,” he told Alex, his face slightly flushed. Alexander shook his head. 

“Go enjoy your party,” he said kindly, gently pushing John towards his friends. About ten minutes later and the cake was done so Eliza called everyone into the kitchen and they all sat down together at the table. 

Maria gave them all a large piece of cake with a proud grin. 

“I hope you all like the cake I spent two hours helping Eliza make.” 

John swallowed thoughtfully and hurried to take another bite. “This is delicious,” he told Maria and Eliza truthfully. 

Both women shared a smile before walking out of the room, each carrying a plate with their own slices of cake. 

Alex squeezed his hand under the table before whispering, “Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

John nodded and the two lovers stood up and walked down the hall and into their bedroom. Alex closed the door behind him and gave John a relaxed smile. 

The other man walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. 

“Thank you so much for everything,” he murmured into his ear, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Alex blushed and wrapped his arms around John’s neck, pulling him closer.

And as they held each other, John couldn’t help but think that from now on everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter so enjoy!


End file.
